rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:S0UND3FX69/Agent 47 vs. Niko Bellic
Agent 47 verse #1 I was sent here to kill you Bellic, so now I am going to be crushing you with this Relic. Out of us two I am the real contract killer, now sit your ass down & simply take this suicide pill! Niko Bellic verse #1 Oh hell no I am only going to be knifing your ass, If I had this shit I would beat you with some brass. Who even said I was a contract killer? The truth is that I am a hired gun & just with this verse I think that I have already won! Agent 47 verse #2 You are so fucking wrong, this shit has just begun, I will be so damn stealthy so just begone. Who even has time to wait for your Slavic ass? Just go on Ask.com & it's nobody except an Ethiopian Ass! Niko Bellic verse #2 Only pussies use a silenced pistol, real men just give them to the fucking postal. You are just an Anon in a suit with fucking aspergers, now go have some cheese with this wine & pick your boogers! Rap Meanings *Line #1: Agent 47 references his job as a contract killer. *Line #2: Agent 47 states that he will crush Niko Bellic with a Relic (a watch company.) *Line #3: Agent 47 states that since Niko Bellic is a hired-gun Niko is not a contract killer. *Line #4: Agent 47 references the Grand Theft Auto V mission By the Book where you torture a guy named Mr. K & Agent 47 simply says that he will torture Niko Bellic by giving him a "suicide pill" which is a pill you can take in Grand Theft Auto Online to take "the easy way out." *Line #5: In retaliation to Agent 47's threat to Niko Bellic he says that he will knife Agent 47 before he has the chance to give him the "suicide pill." *Line #6: Niko Bellic references how Brass Knuckles (a weapon that appeared in GTA games in the 3D Universe & later known as "Knuckle Dusters" when it comes out on Grand Theft Auto V as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains part 2 update.) He references how they were absent in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Line #7: Niko Bellic references Agent 47's flaw of calling both of them "contract killers." *Line #8: Niko Bellic references how he is a "hired-gun." *Line #9: Niko Bellic states that he have already won without the need of a 2nd verse. *Line #10: Agent 47 references how the rap battle is not officially over & says that he will beat Niko Bellic by the official end of the battle. *Line #11: Agent 47 states that Niko Bellic would not be able to hear him when stealthing so he tells him that he should go away. This also references the lack of stealth in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Line #12: Agent 47 references a line Packie Mcreary might say in Grand Theft Auto IV sometimes when Niko Bellic is late when picking him up for friendship activities & he states that nobody wants to wait for Niko's ass. *Line #13: Agent 47 references his previous line & tells Niko Bellic to go on Ask.com (a question & answer website) & that only "Ethiopian Assholes would wait around for his "Slavic ass." With the A in ass being capitalized when it should not be references EA Games (the pro-claimed "worst video game company.") *Line #14: Niko Bellic says that only scared people use a silenced pistol & he references how the silenced pistol in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was a BETA weapon in Grand Theft Auto IV. He also called Agent 47 a pussy like how Trevor called Martin Madrazo a pussy in Grand Theft Auto V for Michael mentioning that he had a Remote Sniper Rifle in a van in the mission Caida Libre. *Line #15: Niko Bellic states that people that are not "pussies " would give their silenced pistols to the post office. This is once again Niko calling Agent 47 a "pussy." *Line #16: Niko Bellic references an "infamous" hacking group called Anonymous & references how they wear suits & he states that Agent 47 has aspergers. *Line #17: Niko Bellic references a popular saying "do you want some cheese with that wine?" Niko Bellic states that Agent 47 is "whining" for "losing" the rap battle & that he would pick his nose. Polls Who won? Agent 47 Niko Bellic Was this or Ash Ketchum vs. Gingka Hagane better? Agent 47 vs. Niko Bellic Ash Ketchum vs. Gingka Hagane Category:Blog posts